Doherty Garage
The Doherty Garage is a derelict Xoomer gas station/garage in Doherty, San Fierro, San Andreas that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The garage is obtained by Carl Johnson after winning a street race against Claude and Catalina. The save point features a vehicle storage garage where the player can store up to four cars. The garage can also be used even if the save point cannot yet be accessed. Background The garage was previously owned by Xoomer, until it was closed c.1987. Following closure, the petrol pumps were removed and garage stood derelict until it came into the ownership of Claude. After winning a street race against Claude and Catalina, Carl was awarded the deed to the garage in 1992. Events of GTA San Andreas After The Truth is found by the police and he and Carl flee to San Fierro. When they reach the garage, Carl realizes it is derelict and in desperate need of repair. Before Carl sinks into his despair, Kendl convinces him to turn the situation around and make something of the place. With the help of The Truth, Carl employs Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero to work in the garage. With the additional help of Cesar Vialpando, Carl and the rest of the crew are able to turn the garage into a successful chop-shop. The group, along with Wu Zi Mu and the San Fierro Triads, also use the garage as a base of operation to hunt down the Loco Syndicate. Later on, Carl and Cesar work on delivering rare vehicles on the customers wish list to the Wang Cars showroom they have purchased earlier. Description The interior of the garage is seen during mission cutscenes. It consists of a large garage area and a small office partition. On the outside, the front windows are broken and a faded "Xoomer" sign can be seen on the front of the garage. Personnel *Carl Johnson - owner *Kendl Johnson - manager *Cesar Vialpando - driver and servicer *Jethro - mechanic *Dwaine - mechanic *Zero - electronics and vehicle modification expert *The Truth - assistant (he located the garage after the Farewell My Love... mission) *Claude - owner (formerly) Mission String Carl Johnson's Missions *Wear Flowers In Your Hair *Ice Cold Killa Kendl Johnson's Missions *Deconstruction Wu Zi Mu's Missions *Jizzy *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Jizzy B.'s Missions *Jizzy *Outrider Frank Tenpenny's Missions *555 We Tip *Snail Trail Cesar Vialpando's Missions *Pier 69 (Triggered at Otto's Autos) *Photo Opportunity *Zeroing In *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Items *Shotgun - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Micro SMG - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Sniper Rifle - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Grenades - available after collection of 50 Snapshots Features Glitches *A glitch in the PS2 and Xbox versions of the game causes the garage to not always open, requiring several approaches before it will open and allow access. An identical glitch occurs with the Portland Island Safehouse in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Saving custom vehicles with decals in the garage will result in the decals being removed. The same thing applies to vehicles with unique decals too, for example The Truth's Camper. This glitch has been confirmed in the Xbox and PC versions of the game. Trivia *Although Carl acquires the garage after "Farewell, My Love...", the garage is available from the game start. *The garage can hold a maximum of 4 vehicles; although more can be placed inside (i.e. 2 cars, 2 motorcycles, or 6 motorcycles) exceeding 4 vehicles may result in one or all of the vehicles parked inside disappearing after a period of time. The garage is larger than most available up to this point in the game, capable of holding 2 Monster trucks. Although there is a second garage immediately adjacent, it is not accessible. *Due to the garage's proximity to a busy pedestrian sidewalk, care must be taken when opening it that computer-controlled pedestrians don't wander into the garage as they have been known to attempt to drive away in vehicles parked inside (this is a particular concern if the player chooses to back vehicles into the garage or wants to avoid damaging vehicles). *A calendar inside the garage is open on the month of January, which shows that Thursday is the first day of the year. The last year prior to 1992 (the year of the events of GTA San Andreas) to begin on a Thursday was 1987, suggesting the garage has been derelict for at least five years. *In the beta version of the game , the interior of the garage was accessible according to this screenshot. Navigation de:Alte Xoomer-Werkstatt es:Garaje de Doherty fr:Garage de Doherty hu:Doherty Garázs it:Garage di Doherty pl:Garaż w Doherty pt:Garagem de Doherty ro: ru:Гараж в Доэрти Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Save Points in GTA San Andreas Category:Save Points in San Fierro Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA San Andreas Category:Garages Category:Businesses Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro